The Transylvanians Arrive
by Transylvanian Mockingjay
Summary: A beyond random one-shot that focuses on two specific members of the Transylvanian ensemble in the film. It was written just to keep my creative juices flowing and also take a short break from my multichap. The title sucks, I know, but if you R&R good things, I might try this again sometime! Rated K b/c I don't know why, but it's very tame, especially for RHPS.


**Okay, by now you've probably figured that this is an extremely random and unorthodox one-shot! I happened to think it up after looking at a bunch of headshots of the Transylvanian ensemble last night. I thought they all had a lot of potential for characterization beyond singing and dancing in sync and so I made it happen! The two I chose to highlight are named Imogen Claire and Pamela Obermeyer in real life, but I gave them character names of Onyx and Sylvia, respectively. They are in the pic that accompanies this fic, but if you look them up by actor name, they are easy to spot in group pics and are often near one another in The Time Warp scene. You can also see more of their specific costumes and dancing during Hot Patootie. I was a bit unsure of how to write their dialogue, so if it seems too "normal" for such obscure characters, that's why. Giving them a voice for the first time was not easy! But nevertheless, I wrote this mainly for funsies. Review if you like!**

**I own nothing; all characters belong to the fantastic Richard O' Brien, and any characterization of these Transylvanians communicated through song and dance is the work of the lovely Imogen Claire and Pamela Obermeyer. I just gave them names and lines! **

There seemed to be nothing but darkness and wet, stinging precipitation for several minutes on end as the soaking Transylvanian clung to the waist of her best friend for dear life. Where was this place? How were they supposed to know how to differentiate earth structures from one another? And how in Transsexual had they not crashed their modes of transportation and met their doom before they even had a chance to meet Dr. Frank n' Furter himself?

Just as these questions began to raise possible answers, another terrifying flash of lightning illuminated a humungous castle right before their eyes for just a fraction of a second.

"There! In there!" she heard someone from up front shout as the vehicles-_motorcycles _as the Handyman had called them, began to turn in a uniformed synchronicity towards the area that held the structure before the scene went pitch black again. Hopefully it wouldn't be much longer now, as these earth vehicles seemed to be nothing but dangerous, especially considering the weather. Dr. Furter had insisted that it was the best way to travel to the castle from their point of arrival via transit beam, which happened to dump them all in an earthling cemetery nearly a mile away from the dealership that had their motorcycles waiting. Apparently, he was both unorthodox and just as extraordinarily wealthy as their homeland of Transsexual made him out to be. And after the treacherous journey to meet him, he'd better be the genius they were expecting!

Four or five motorcycles in front of them were starting to park in lines at the front of the castle, and Sylvia soon joined, successfully pulling in and turning off the vehicle. Onyx sighed heavily in relief, thankful that her friend had volunteered to be a driver and taken the complicated course back home that everyone who operated a motorcycle was required to take. Climbing off of the seat, Onyx turned to look at the scale of the building and nearly fell backward at the dizzying height. Several of the attendees rushed past her and up to the front steps, eager to get inside. Sylvia took her friend's hand and pulled her along behind them just as the doors opened to reveal what she could only assume was the Handyman.

"Hello…esteemed guests. The master is expecting you shortly. I think you'd better all…come inside", he droned, as his alien counterparts made a mad dash into the hallway, dripping wet. Frank had been watching on his television monitor from inside the third floor powder room, and seeing as how he was nowhere near ready to present himself to these guests, he wired his image into the nearby Zen Room's monitor, shouting for the Handyman as the Transylvanians feebly attempted to wring out their clothes.

"Riff Raff, see that our guests are given a change of clothing…but send them to the second floor closet near the stairs. The large one. Tell them that they may take anything they like", he said in between drags on his cigar, mud mask not yet dried and curlers in hair. He was referring to the closet where he had haphazardly thrown any spare menswear from his wardrobe as he began switching to all-female clothing shortly after his arrival on earth. Some old high heels deemed too short for his taste as well as an array of completely random accessories were among many a pair of pants, blazers, and brightly colored button-up tops, which were bordering on feminine but not quite there yet. He cared nothing for these garments and would gladly relinquish them so as not to have a bunch of soaking wet strangers traipsing around his castle.

"Yes, master", Riff sighed, relaying this information and leading the group up two flights of stairs. Once presented with the closet, many jumped at the opportunity and began trying on new pieces right there in the hallway, but Onyx frowned down at her once elegant, green velvet dress, now torn and mud-splattered.

"Come on then, Onyx! You can't very well wear that now, so please help me find us some clothing! I'm sure Dr. Furter understands our predicament, seeing as how he offered us these clothes in the first place," Sylvia urged.

With a groan, Onyx traveled further into the walk-in closet and reluctantly chose a pair of black pants, which seemed to be what everyone had to choose, a white button-up, a silvery vest to go over that, and a black blazer, which was also a popular item. She and Sylvia rooted through a pile of what must have been thirty pairs of black high heels, each pair only slightly different than the rest. They noticed that everyone was also obtaining socks, which would provide more comfort through the numerous dances of the evening that were promised in the pre-party, which was referred to as the Annual Transylvanian Convention. This was the first year it was ever held, in part, on Earth. After that, Dr. Furter would finally showcase his ingenious creation.

"Well, what do you think? It likely won't impress our host, but…" Onyx started. Sylvia rolled her eyes and stood up, buttoning her own black vest and straightening the blue shiny sash around her waist. "Oh, Onyx, you look lovely as usual and you know it. Besides, how many times did they tell us in the seminars back home? We were invited because we displayed true patriotism in some way for our great land, and we are to witness a scientific breakthrough. I think it looks better with us all dressed this way, anyhow. The reporters will think we did it on purpose!"

Onyx sighed and joined her friend in looking through accessories. "Well, I can say with absolute certainty that I _despise _Earth weather!"

Sylvia chuckled and pulled out a golden paper party hat adorned with a skull and crossbones from the chest on the floor. "Oh, isn't this to die for? So elegant!" she exclaimed. Onyx furrowed her brow at her friend's taste in Earth fashion. Then again, who was to say it wasn't elegant? After all, most of the guests in this group probably had a limited scope of their understanding of Earth, as it was barely taught in schools on Transsexual. Onyx suddenly noticed a gleam at the bottom of the chest and pulled out what it belonged to, what appeared to be a pair of spectacles on a stick. Holding them up to her face, she turned towards her friend, who suddenly gained more clarity as expected. "Oh, interesting!" she exclaimed, as Onyx tucked them behind the purple-rimmed pair of spectacles already perched on her head, which had darkened lenses for some unknown reason.

They soon went to re-join the group who had now entered the small ballroom on the first floor for the pre-party, all dressed in similar fashion now but sporting various accessories. They had hoped Dr. Furter hadn't already made an appearance to the group while they were rooting through his personal belongings. While rounding the bannister and attempting to avoid the glare of the Domestic draped over the handrail, clearly having given up on the task of mopping puddles off of the stairs, the two noticed the Handyman at the front door again, speaking with two people who were as drenched as the first group of guests. After a beat, it dawned on Sylvia that they were human earthlings. Entering the grand little space before them, decorated with plastic foliage and holiday lights, Onyx closed the double doors and squinted up at her friend.

"Who are they?" she asked, trying out the pair of spectacles with darkened lenses and walking towards the punch bowl.

"Maybe Dr. Furter invited them as esteemed guests like us, only I can't imagine a simple earthling's purpose in witnessing such an elaborate experiment!" Sylvia quipped.

"Now Syl, mind your manners; we are at a sophisticated party! I'm sure they will be very welcoming of our culture."

Suddenly, an all-too-familiar tune blasted out of the nearby jukebox where a sparkling female sat, potentially Transylvanian and potentially human. A glint formed in Onyx's eye as the guests began to rally together in excitement.

"Let's do the Time Warp again!" the room bellowed collectively to the song, facing the front of the room in formation. They began their traditional dance, and everyone was exceptionally good at it in this group. It was hard to tell with the spectacles, but Onyx swore she saw the female earthling from the now-open doorway fall to the side in utter shock; her male counterpart catching her just in time as the Domestic and the Handyman gestured out towards the crowd in Transylvanian patriotism.

**Welp, that was…yep. A thing. That happened. Yay! Also, fun fact-I decided that Imogen Claire's character was my favorite of the Transylvanians in the movie simply because of her gesture of taking off her sunglasses and holding up her opera glasses to get a better look at Brad in his underwear. It's right after they go up to the lab and Frank is making comments about him and Janet. LOL. There's even a gif of this online. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
